One of the problems with providing remote access to a computing device is that typically only one user or client is allowed to remotely access the computing device at a time. Thus, if multiple geographically separated people wish to remotely access the computing device, such is not possible.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing methods and systems for sharing remote access to a computing device.